


Speechless

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't do him any good at all to be rendered speechless each time he saw the Minbari ambassador. No good at all. Well, maybe just a little good. Scene addition for S2, Ep 8, 'A Race Through Dark Places'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sheridan sat tapping his fingers of his left hand against the back of right in an attempt to calm his nerves. He wasn't exactly sure why he was nervous; it wasn't like he and Delenn were having a date or anything like that. It was simply…dinner. After all, they both needed to eat - why shouldn't they do it together? He smiled as he remembered Delenn's invitation, her apprehension over his answer obvious. And he remembered the first time he saw the Minbari ambassador; he was sure staring the way he had was extremely rude, but he simply couldn't help it. The first thought that crossed his mind was, 'wow'.

Sheridan told himself he wasn't attracted to Delenn; that was foolish thinking. But he allowed himself the idea that he was drawn to her in a way he couldn't classify; all he knew was that he liked it. Then a shadow of doubt crept into his mind, a thought that made him uncomfortable. He was still mourning for Anna, though since his sister's visit Sheridan knew the pain over his wife's death was lessening somewhat.

Then he looked up, wondering what could be keeping Delenn, and all doubt disappeared from his mind. He rose from the table as though he was in a daze as he watched Delenn glide through the restaurant, everyone's head turning to watch her as she walked. For quite possibly the first time in his life, Sheridan was totally speechless. The dress Delenn was wearing accentuated her slim figure perfectly; tight, but not inappropriately so. And when she walked…. Sheridan found he was having a hard time not watching her hips sway gently.

Delenn didn't really notice the attention she was receiving; all of her focus was on the man who had risen to meet her. On the one hand, his uniform was of a sharper cut, accentuating his broad shoulders and chest, his narrower waist; but in a suit, Sheridan looked much more relaxed. And the expression on his face…. Delenn couldn't help but smile. The poor man looked completely dumbstruck and she couldn't quite believe she could have such an effect on another person.

There was something of an awkward moment as neither knew what to saw to each other, but Delenn wasn't too bothered. She was too busy studying Sheridan's face in better detail. His skin was impossible smooth and unlined for a man, and his eyes were clear and sparkling with humour. His compliment was sincere, and the smile on his face was boyish in a way that Delenn found quite endearing.

Sheridan was also scrutinising the woman in front of him. Her face was without any sort of blemish; so perfectly flawless. Her lips were dark red, a sharp contrast to her pale skin, but not in a harsh way. If anything, it made her more alluring. And her eyes…two dark pools he could easily fall into. Sheridan mentally shook himself; it was a God awful cliché, but perfectly apt.

"So, what would you like to start with?" Sheridan asked once they were both seated, silently glad Delenn had not objected to sitting so close to him.

"Start with?" Delenn replied uncertainly.

Sheridan smiled in understanding, and picked up the menu. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

He tried not to stare as Delenn leant towards him, tried not to breathe too deeply, and most importantly, tried to keep control of his vocal chords. This was something he had not been expecting, and it was certainly something he needed to keep in mind. It wouldn't do him any good at all to be rendered speechless each time he saw the Minbari ambassador. No good at all.

Delenn said something and smiled, and Sheridan found himself smiling back warmly. Well, maybe just a little good.

FIN


End file.
